You belong with me
by YingYangGal05
Summary: the title says it all


Fanfiction #1:

YingYang05

PJO

Romance/One shot

A/N- I got this idea from the song and music video "you belong with me" by Taylor Swift; I thought that it would go well with Annabeth and Percy

Annabeth was sitting down on her bed, drawing another sketch for a building she was planning to build when she grew older. She looked at her window and saw a tanned skinned, green-eyed, black haired boy talking on the phone making frantic gestures and judging from his face he wasn't enjoying the conversation.

Annabeth sighed, she and Percy were childhood friends, and as the years passed by she grew to like him more than that, but couldn't bring herself to say those three magic words. It all changed in high school, immediately when Annabeth came in she was branded as the geek, because of the way she dressed, sneakers and t-shirts as well as her grades, she was the smartest kid in my class. Percy on the other hand was immediately liked, because of his good looks and witty humor; he probably could've got any girl if he wanted to.

Percy would usually ignore the girls and Annabeth would be silently crushing on him. Everyone in the school that they were a odd pair, with her being the math geek and him the popular jock, he was the quarterback in the schools football team after all, but Annabeth was happy until she came.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She was the cheer captain of the schools cheer team and all around popular, she wore short skirts and designer shirts, plus her daddy was a huge rich owner of this one company. So the whole school wasn't surprised when the 2 popular people hooked up, but it shocked her. It pained to see them hold hands and kiss each other. She so badly wanted to be that girl instead of Rachel, but she kept silent like she always did.

The relationship wasn't that smooth though, it was very rocky and at this moment it was. Annabeth saw Percy put down the phone and slump onto his desk. Annabeth immediately went to her talking book, the notebook that the two of them used to window talk, their windows were right across each other.

She scribbled, " You ok?" Percy smiled his heartbreaking smile and replied back on his talking notebook " tired of drama." Annabeth smiled back an apologetic one and replied " Sorry " Percy only shrugged. Annabeth bent back down to her notebook and started to write those three words only to find that he closed his window with his curtains. Annabeth face saddened and put up the notebook, not to be seen by Percy 's eyes, saying: I Love You.

Annabeth was outside the next day sitting down on the park bench right outside her house, reading her favorite book when she saw Percy come over in his worn out jeans and she patted her hand on the bench, for him to sit next to her, which Percy gladly did. She smiled and said " Hey, what's up?" Percy smiled back and said, " Nothing much, Rachel and I made up though" Annabeth heart sank, but put on a fake mask of happiness and said, " That's great! I'm happy for you" Percy grinned and said " so you coming to the game tonight?" Annabeth grinned and said" of course! I am in the band after all!"

Percy and Annabeth talked about their day and Annabeth couldn't help but think that this was the way that this should be and that Percy's attitude was again back to normal, but the peace was disrupted when a shiny red convertible came into view, and it was none other that Rachel that was driving it. Percy grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. He sauntered over the car and started making out in the passenger seat.

Annabeth's face fell, and she saw Rachel giving her a smirk and then threw Percy back into the passenger seat and drove off, leaving Annabeth alone once more.

It was the foot ball game and Annabeth was cheering him on the bleachers, along with Rachel who was doing her cheerleading routine on the field. Percy soon made the winning touchdown and was being hoisted onto his teams shoulders. Annabeth grinned happy for Percy, but it fell again, when he ran off to Rachel.

Rachel was stroking another player's shoulder and kissing him. Percy's ecstatic face turned into one of shock and anger, he said loudly and said," What the hell are you doing?" Rachel gave him a glare and said " You are not my boyfriend anymore, so beat it, I got some makin out to do." Annabeth mouth opened shocked out of her wits. Percy's mouth tightened and walked away angrily, Annabeth chased after him hoping to help him like a true friend.

Annabeth was sitting at her window, studying for a test. She saw Percy looking dashing in his tux, tonight was the prom, and Percy was going without a date. He and Rachel broke up. He looked up and caught her gaze, and scribbled in his talking book " you coming tonight" Annabeth smiled sadly and scribbled back " no studying" Percy's face fell and replied back " I wish you were" and then put the notebook down and left his room.

Annabeth looked at the note that had those thee words and looked at herself at the mirror.

Annabeth was holding her breath as she entered the building. She was wearing makeup and was wearing a beautiful white gown, her hair was down and she wearing jewelry. She felt all gazes on her as they parted. She aw Percy's face beautiful eyes widen in surprise and then grin happily.

Her hear started to pound, when he started to walk across the room, and the saw Rachel put her arms around him, Percy frowned and threw her off. Her face was in shock and she screamed "what!" Annabeth smiled again and Percy halted at her. She silently took out the note showing those three words and Percy grinned again. He took out a note that said, " I Love You". Annabeth smiled happily and they leaned to ward each other and kissed like the were supposed to be,

They parted and she said, " You belong with me"

End


End file.
